Calls Me Home
by Pride Makara
Summary: "Bro..." ... "Where are you..?" Sadstuck, songfic. Disclaim: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, song belongs to Shannon LaBrie. I own nothing but the plot. NOW HAVE SOME FEELS...


_It's funny how _

_The walk of life _

_Can take you down_

_Without a fight_

"Bro…"

My voice cracks, staring down at the picture in my hand, tears hit the picture, it finally occurs to me, that I'm crying.

"Where are you..?"

_So many years  
Can leave behind  
Regretfully until it's time  
To realize the moment  
When you turn around_

It's been three months and it still hurts, where is he? I thought he'd be back after the game ended, to greet me and hug me, telling me how good I've done… That it's okay now… But I guess that how fucked up the game really was…

_To breathe again,  
To start again _

_I'm coming home  
_

"**BRO! I DID IT! I BEAT THE GAME!"**

**I laugh and run to the living room, it's empty. **

"**Bro..? Where are you?!"**

**I look around, running to his room and throwing open the door, smuppets and clothes are scattered on the floor, but no Bro.**

"**Bro..?"**

**He should be here… **

"**Bro come out! It's not funny! I really missed you…"**

**Silent continues to fill the apartment. I fall to my knees, staring ahead.**

"**You should be here… I won…"**

**I whisper to nothing.**

_I'm coming home  
From all the places  
I have been  
_

**It's been a week and I been waiting, but he still not here. I've destroyed most of my room, in a fit of rage.**

"_**YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! I DID IT! I BEAT THE STUPID FUCKING GAME FOR YOU! BROOOO!"**_

…

"_**Why aren't you here…"**_

_With nothing  
But a voice within  
That calls me…  
Calls me home_

"_**Dave…"**_

**Bro..? Is that you? I'm waiting… I'm starting to lose hope that you'll pop up and laugh, telling me you're sorry for this shitty joke and we can go back to how we were, being a family, even though it was just us…**

**Anger fills me again, you're gonna be mad when you get here. I destroyed the living room. Haha, I'm sorry.**

_Back in the day  
When I was younger  
I was so lost and proud_

**I was ten when I had just won my first strife against you, I was laughing as you ruffled my hair and told me good job. I was so happy, I wonder… Were you as proud as I was? 'Cause really, that's all I cared about, that's all the mattered. Only you and I, you being proud and me being the one you were proud of. All the mattered was that we had each other.**

_I've gained the world  
But it will never  
Compare to what I've earned_

"I miss you…"

I sob, holding the picture close. It's of you and I, you have an arm slung around my shoulder, grinning widely. I stand there, with the pokerface you've taught me to hold. Truth be told, it was just a mask to shadow my real feelings. I see no reason to wear it now. It helped me a lot through the game, I can tell you that much, but it doesn't help now. What have I earned for that game? Doesn't feel like anything…

_In the quiet moment  
When the earth holds still_

_**"Hold on, Dave. I'm coming."**_

**I'm laughing, hurry up, I yell. We were going out, having a Strider Day, just the two of us. Everything held still as we laughed, watching people walking around. We were at the park, you were throwing a ball, playing catch with me. Something so small, meant so much, you wouldn't even know… Now you can't know…**

_I'm coming home  
To breathe again  
To start again  
_

"I thought I'd be able to breathe and relax… You'd be sitting beside me…"

The apartment feels so empty, I feel empty, but I can't stop crying.

"B-Bro…"

_I'm coming home  
From all the places  
I have been  
_

"I've been so many fucking places…"

You weren't there, but I use to think… If I can just make it, you'd be home, waiting for me… You were gonna ruffle my hair, tell me how proud you were… I guess I was lying to myself…

_With nothing  
But a voice within  
That calls me…  
Calls me home  
Calls me home_

_**"Dave, come home…"**_

'**I'm coming home soon Bro!'**

**The game was almost over, I heard your voice, each time I thought I was gonna die, and I knew I had to make, I had to make it… **_**To see you…**_** We were all fighting, I was standing strong beside John, Rose, and Jade… Most of the trolls had already died, but the last few were fighting, **_**if we could just make it. **_**Is what we thought…**

_I'm coming home  
To breathe again  
To start again_

I'm coming home  
To breathe again  
To start again

"I fought so hard for you… I fought so hard for everyone… But it was mostly for you, 'cause I tho-… I thought I'd make you proud…"

_I'm coming home  
From all the places  
I have been_

_**"Dave… I'm so sorry…"**_

_With nothing  
But a voice within  
That calls me…._

Bro…

"_**I'm so sorry, Dave..."**_

You should be here…

"_**I'm always here, I'm proud of you… Dave."**_

"I-I miss you…"

I clutch the picture tighter and curl up, falling onto my side on the couch.

"I love you… Bro…"

"_**Oh, Dave… I love you too…"**_

"P-Please j-just come h-home…"

I sob, feeling arms around me, as I fell asleep, and a faint whisper,

"_**You did good, kid. I'm sorry…**_** "**


End file.
